Princess is Back
by KonanNamizake
Summary: L'Akatsuki avait perdu sa princesse.. Mais si elle revenait ?


À l'Akatsuki, tout était morne et fade. Depuis qu'ils avaient ressuscité Sasori, celui-ci passait son temps a préparé sa vengeance. Hidan ne faisait même plus ses sacrifices, Kisame ne racontait plus ses blagues, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui rigolait à ses blagues, c'était sa **princesse**, il buvait du saké pour passer le temps. Mais **elle **n'était plus là, **elle ****é**tait en mission d'infiltration a Konoha. **Elle ****a** commencé cette mission à l'âge de 6 ans. Kakuzu comptait son argent, il s'ennuyait. La seule personne qui se soucier de l'argent avec lui c'était sa **princesse**. Il y avait un silence dans la salle de détente, les membres n'avaient plus de missions en ce moment. Konan soupira, l'Akatsuki était vraiment nul sans sa **sœur de cœur**.

**CLAC !**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Tobi plus excité que jamais. Celui-ci s'écria :

«Kisame-sempai ! Kakuzu-sempai ! Konan-sempai ! Il sauter sur place»

« Quoi encore Tobi ? Grognèrent les trois en même-temps »

« Leader-sama a dit que **Blossom-chan **revient à la maison ! Tobi est heureux ! Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

Kisame lâcha sa bouteille par terre, Kakuzu laissa voler son argent et Konan ne respirait même plus. Finalement, Kakuzu se calma en premier. Le reste de l'Akatsuki les regarder bizarrement, Kakuzu comprit et commença :

« **Blossom-chan** est le dernier membre de l'Akatsuki. Gros choc dans le reste des membres. Vous ne **l**'avais jamais vu car **elle **est en mission d'infiltration a Konoha donc, **elle **ne pouvait jamais être là, et puis on n'avait besoin que de 10 membres pour extraire un Bijuu. **Elle **s'appelle … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Tobi lui avait sauté sur le dos et couvrait sa bouche avec les deux mains.

«Non Kakuzu-sempai ! Leader-sama a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le dire !»

«Quand est-ce qu'**elle **arrive ?» C'était la première phrase de Konan depuis le debout, sa voix n'était plus froide mais chaleureuse, heureuse.»

«Et bien… Zetsu-sempai est parti il y a quelque minutes… Tobi pense donc dans 30 minutes !»

«HOURRA ! »

La voix de Konan retentit dans toute l'antre, Kisame, encore debout sous le choc se « réveilla » enfin et cria victoire. Il courut dans le couloir du dortoir.

«Sûrement_ pour aller chercher des blagues nulles à raconter_» Pensa Kakuzu qui se remit à compter son argent, non sans chantonner un petit air joyeux.

Pendant se temps, Madara était retourné dans le bureau de Pein il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose d'important. Pein prit la parole avant lui :

« Madara, au sujet de **princesse**. Penses-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué tes petites escapades a Konoha depuis ces 6 dernières années ? »

« Justement, Pein, je voulais t'en parler. »

Sa voix n'était plus agaçante et enfantine. Elle était plus grave et suave. Madara enleva son masque et regarda Pein dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux possible.

« Tu **lui** rendais visite ? » Demanda Pein.

« Pire… J'en suis tombé amoureux. »

Les yeux de Pein s'écarquillèrent pour ensuite prendre un air menaçant.

« Je te préviens Madara, tu es peut-être comme un frère, mais elle c'est ma **sœur de sang**. Si tu la fait souffrir, tu entendras parler de moi, que tu sois Madara Uchiwa, ou je ne sais qui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Pein. »

Madara remit son masque et reprit sa voix agaçante.

«Tobi va préparer l'accueil de **Blossom-chan **avec Konan-sempai. Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

Madara sortit du repère et se téléporta dans la prison de Konoha où se trouver sa **princesse **et Zetsu qui avait finis de casser les chaînes.

« Plus vite Zetsu-sempai les renforts vont bientôt arriver ! »

Zetsu lui envoya un regard noir et s'enfonça dans la terre en disant :

« Revenez vite. **J'ai faim ! **» Ils n'étaient plus que deux et Konoha allait envoyer les renforts, mais Madara voulait se faire un petit plaisir avant. Il s'avança vers **elle **et retira son masque.

« Madara-kun… »

Sa douce voix n'était qu'un murmure.

**« Amour**… »

Il s'avança vers elle en la regardant dans les yeux, exprimant tout son amour pour **elle**. Il posa tendrement sa main ganté sur la joue de**la prisonnièr**e et avança sa tête jusqu'à que leur respiration soit mêlé. Puis captura doucement les lèvres de son « **Amour** » qui y répondit.

**Boom**

C'était les renforts. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser. Madara remit son masque, **prit la prisonnière** dans ses bras et les téléporta chez l'Akatsuki.

Arrivé la bas, Tobi lâcha **sa fleur** quand Konan, Kisame et Kakuzu sautèrent sur **elle** pour l'engloutirent dans un câlin. Après celui-ci, une personne sortit de l'ombre, souriant, ce qui fit bizarre avec tous ses piercings.

« Bon retour à la maison, **Haruno Sakura**. »

**FIN**


End file.
